A Night Out
by wildtaz2go
Summary: Snape never though that his life could take such turn. He has to adjust to a new way of life after meeting an unknow beast in the forest, but is the beast that unknown. Making it M to be safe.
1. The Forest

Author Note: I own nothing and make no money off of this story. I need someone as a beta if interest let me know.

Chapter 1

Severus looked at the forest around him wondering where he was. Rubbing the back of his head he looked around trying to find anything that would look familiar to him, but he was finding nothing. Even thou he had no clue where he was he thought that we would try to appirate back to Hogwarts. "Here goes nothing" Severus said out laud. With his wand in hand he thought of Hogwarts and let the magic flow over him. Then he opened his eyes when felt the magic stop to find that he was still in the same place as he was before.

"Will that did not work. I wonder if I can use any magic at all". Looking to his left he spotted some dead old trees and with his wand pointed at them cast incendeo at them. Nothing happened. At this point Severus started curing in all the languishes that he knew because he was trapped in a place that he did not know and could not use magic. With a frustrated sigh he sat down on the dead trees.

"Ok Severus, thank about what you need to do to get out of here. First thing first I need to see if there is a path out of this forest because by the look of things it will be dark soon." With that Severus looked around and upon closer inspection found a little used path. Getting to his feet he started down the path that he found.

* * *

Severus had been walking down the path for what seemed like hours and could have been hours he heard the sound of claws scarping the ground near where he was. Looking to the spot that he heard the sound he found nothing. Shaking his head he started walking down the path again. "Get a hold of yourself there are going to be animals around here it is a forest after all" Severus said to himself.

The light in the forest was getting darker and Severus started to think he needed to find some shelter because he was sure that he was no going to make it out of the forest this day and he had no desire to be left out in the open to be attacked by any animals since he could not use his magic in this forest. It sometime but he was able to find a tree that had a large part at the trunk carved out enough that he could set in it and have shelter.

Little did Severus know that would be the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Severus was awoken from a fitful sleep by loud growling. At first he could not make out what was happing to him, but it all came back to him when he heard the growling again. Before he could get to his feet he felt a pain unlike any other that he has ever felt before. Severus looked around him to see if he could find anything to help him get this beast off of his leg but was having trouble finding anything due to the fact that his eyes would not focus on anything because of the pain. Before he knows it he was being dragged out into the open where to his horror there were more beast. Beast that he has never seen before, or heard of. As the Beast where about to attack him all he could think about was the fact that he would not be able to tell Albus what he learned about what the Dark Lord was planning to do. Then the Beast started biting him and he lost his fight with the pain and surrendered to darkness.

Athour Notes: Sorry this is so short but there will be more. It may take till next week but it will be up soon.


	2. The Beast and Returning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did Severus Snape would not have died.

This chapter there will be a POV from the Beast.

Chapter 2

Beast POV

I was on the hunt for some food when I noticed strangers in my forest. I thought that they would make a good meal. So I got closer to the strangers so that I could attack them and have a feast. But when I got closer to them I noticed that they had the smell of darkness and death. Not a very good smell for one's appetite, I tell you. So I made the decision to keep an eye on them and see what they were up to. I once herd the saying curiosity killed the cat, thou I have no idea about what a cat is but it seemed like a good thing to say.

I looked on as they dragged another stranger into the open field and place him there. Then they started to walk away from him. I followed them till they were out of my forest, and then went back to the other stranger to see if he was decent to eat. I was getting hungry after all. When I got back to the field I found that he was no longer there. It only took me a small amount of searching to find his sent to follow him. I have to say that his sent was nothing like the others. He smelled of the earth and home.

It was mid-day before I managed to see him again; I had to be quite because he seemed to know that I was there. But I followed him and learned about him. I saw that he would indeed make a good mate and member of my family so I thought that I would make him one of us. Now you should know that I normally do not make decisions like this from first sight but I had to have him. I would have to wait thou, I would need my family to help and they would take some time getting here.

When my family got to me it was will into the night and the stranger was sleeping in a tree. I grinned about that. It would make getting him all the easier. I sent out a growl to the other that it was time and made my move. He woke up and I made a fast move to grip him. Bit down hard on one of his lags and pulled him out. It was then that my family joined in. He let out a scream and lay still.

Now there is something you should know about us and that is that we can see who and what our pray is by their blood. That being said what we saw made us back off. He was a wizard, which was not good. You see the magic that they have makes our stomachs upset and we try not eat them. Not that I was going to eat him. I also saw that he has had a hard life and that if he was not returned soon others would be looking for him.

Looking to my family I said "We have to return him to this place called Hogwarts. It will be the only way that we will be able to keep the others from coming to our forest." "But Sliver, did you not want him to be part of our family and you mate" said Bright one my sister. I growled at her in frustration and said "Yes I do, and he will be, but he needs to go back to make sure we stay safe. I will stay with him until the first transformation and then we will return here."

With the help of my brother I lifted him on to my back. With a Farwell growl to my family and a call to the wind to help me take this stranger, no his name was Severus, home. I felt the wind answer my call and left me up into the air and towards Hogwarts.

It took two days for the wind to get us there. I was tired beyond belief, but I went up to the gates and laid him down. I knew from his blood that someone will be around soon. I ran to the forest that was near to keep an eye on him. But I soon feel asleep.

* * *

Albus POV

Albus was pacing his office. It had been four days since Severus last contacted him. He was getting worried about his spy and lover, afraid that he had been found out and killed. He keeps looking out the window hopping that he would somehow see something that would tell that Severus has returned.

Albus was brought out of his pacing by a knock at his office door. "Come in Minerva. How my I help you this wonderful day." Albus said to her with a cheer that was not all there. Walking in and taking a set on the sofa she looked at Albus and said "Have you heard anything". "Heard anything about what" Albus said. "Oh Albus, quite putting on a front. We both know that I am talking about Severus. I know that he has been gone for too long and I am considered for him just as much as you are."

"I fear for the worst. " Albus said to her.

"Surely you don't think that he's" and she cut off because of the school alarms that where going off.

"What in the world can be going on Albus? Surly there is no threat to the school is there." Said Minerva

"I don't know let us go and see what is going on, maybe it is Severus and he needs help." Said Albus

"I would not get your hopes up Albus." Minerva said.

With that they left his office to go down to the school gates to see what is going on.

* * *

Hagrids POV

Making his rounds to make sure those things where alright on the school grounds Hagrid notices a shadow going back into the forbin forest. "I wonder what that could be" Hagrid said out loud. "Come on fang lets go have a look at what's been left behind."

Walking up to the gates Hagrid takes in a breath at what he sees in front of him. Not knowing what to do but act he sounds the school alarms to get help then runs over to Proffers Snape. Once he was close to Snape he noticed that he was in bad shape with bit marks all over. Fearing for the worst he reached down to see if he was alive or dead. To great relive he found that the professor was alive. Thinking that help was not going to come Hagrid picked the professor up and started to the Castile with him. "You just hold on their profess I wills get you help". When Hagrid looked up he saws the headmaster coming and rushed to meet him.

Hagrid looked on as the headmaster seems to age in front of his eyes. He knew that things had to be bad. "Let's get him to the hospital wing at once" the headmaster said. And that was just what Hagrid did.

* * *

Sorry about any misspelled words. I was trying to do Hagrids way of talking but could not so just think like it was right.


End file.
